Neko Koi
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Chase gets set up in a dare with Wuya to buy a hideous hybrid but gets something very precious and something much unexpected instead.     ChaseOmi pairing


**Title: **Neko Koi

**Pairing: **ChaseOmi

**Rating: **M (NC – 17)

**Summary: **Chase gets set up in a dare to buy a hideous hybrid but gets something very precious and something much unexpected instead.

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi (boy and boy) and sexual content that will not be suitable for children under seventeen. Viewer discretion is advised. (Always wanted to say that XD)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown nor own the show for if I did ChaseOmi kisses and 'playing' all around! XD

**Author's Note: **This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic so please go easy on me and it is also my first ever lemon one so grab a glass and let's make lemonade w And enjoy!

'This is ridiculous…'

Chase glowered at the website for hybrids, a sneer etched deeply in his face as he just stared at the contents not fully reading them. The creatures listed look utterly disgusting and abnormal that he wondered why this website wasn't burned with toxic and never thought again, he wondered why anyone would make such creatures much less sell them. He was sure men with goat horns were not supposed to be made or even women with dog ears and tail were considered illegal by some point but if so, why wasn't it exterminated. It was obviously popular as he recalled all of his school mates chattering loudly among themselves (they called it whispering but it didn't sound like it) each day with a mention of its name three or five times and then police would have caught onto it faster than Wuya catches him in a large crowd and deleted it but it wasn't.

And that was the freaking problem he was trying to solve…or maybe it was just an excuse for a distracting method for not clicking on one.

Sighing deeply, he reminisced on the day his death sentence was made and he had to actually _buy _one of the horrible things much to his dismay when Wuya decided to pull a trick of truth or dare and dared him into it, looking much as a witch as she really was at the time. It was to say both shocking and humiliating as he had gaped at her, the urge to strangle her getting closer and closer though it never happened unfortunately as the teacher finally stepped in. Now that he thought about it…she owned him a strangle…

'But I can't strangle on her birthday as there would be too many witnesses… plus I would still have to buy one of these things and get it for her…' he remembered, glowering again when his eyes fell back on the screen. It wasn't that he didn't have money, heck he was freaking rich enough to build a country on nothing but gold but he just couldn't do it. All of a sudden he remembered the red witch's taunts and growled, clicking on a random hybrid and buying it. Smirking in satisfaction, he imagined him gloating in her face back as she stood shock shelled, thinking he wouldn't do it.

He really did it though and holy mother of god…

"What have I done?"

Two weeks, that's how long the website had said his hybrid would be delivered and yet it was over the time limit without a head or sign of his order. It was both frustrating and humiliating as well as shocking and totally worth glaring at as he pulled his neat and shiny dark locks out, his well dressed ponytail getting undone. He didn't notice it, continuing with his frustrated pulling until finally realizing it when he accidentally pulled out a few strands. The anguish yell afterwards was not surprising, only the calm that came after it. It was neither tense nor truly calm, just quiet. Finally realizing that he had successfully avoided the order, he settled back into his normal self and attire, enjoying the peace and quiet. The peace lasted for three days after the deadline until it was broken by very loud and obnoxious knocking.

To say he was pissed would be saying a hippogriff was as timid and without pride as a nasty troll.

He didn't try to hide it, yelling in the strangers face angrily in greeting, signing the form and taking his delivery.

The brunette didn't even notice what his delivery was until it had made a very loud squeak when he dropped after shutting the door rudely in the other male's face after finishing his business, pausing to finally and truly look at the world…or rather the thing on the ground. The 'manly' shriek afterwards was expected as well as not so 'manly' as it really was. His hybrid, the one he had suffered days of worrying over was finally here and he was…a cat?

Chase raised an eyebrow when the neko – hybrid looked around in excitement, eyes zooming in on the fluffy yellow cat ears and tail. In a word, it was not what he expected.

Round baby cheeks graced a pale face, a small nose with pink lips and black eyes were added in the mix for a perfect face (Chase mentally thanked god for that) that betrayed its concealed excitement as it tried to look at everything. It was obviously male, dressed in red bathroom robes with black cuffs and white socks with black shoes.

He looked very small; looking much like a four to eight year old would look like. In all he looked like one of those warriors or kid ninjas you would see in a Korean karate film except he had cat ears… and a tail.

Chase, although he usually said few words in public, fewer at school, had the sudden feeling of the Q atomic bomb aka questions atomic bomb but held it back, not wanting to overwhelm the little one so he started with a simple and non complicated one. "What is your name, little one?" He gasped as small black eyes turned on him; blinking seeming difficult as all he wanted to do was to just get lost in them. The other tilted his head and frowned, breaking the connection by looking down at his feet. He seemed like he wanted to say something but was reluctant to say it. Russet eyes softened and looked at the other gently, arms wrapping around the other to comfort him. It seemed to work as the other smiled and curled up into him, mewling a bit as it snuggled. To his shock, he found it utterly cute but he didn't have the strength to deny it as he looked at the other male's face again, smiling softly.

Maybe almost emotionless and intelligent cool guys like him didn't lack that much in emotions after all…

'Who wouldn't think this was cute?' He thought, melting a bit inside as he heard a small voice cut through his earlier thoughts, seeming as perfect and as fragile as a flower. Chase had never heard something so small, now he truly understood why men usually melted at the sight of their babies although this little one seemed cuter than all the babies in the world combined.

"My name is Omi…but you can change it if you want since you are now my master…"

Chase pretended to think on it before shaking his head, feeling his soul get a bit lighter when he saw the happy look on the smaller male's face. He wondered if hybrids had powers to put helium in your soul to make it float because he was quite certain his was hundred and five feet off the ground now. Another noise interrupted the silence and he raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed flush, wondering what had caused it but wasn't really complaining. "I'm kind of hungry…do you have anything to eat?" Omi asked timidly, flushing a bit more to almost resemble a rose.

Chase chuckled at the resemblance and stood up, holding the now rose resembling hybrid bridal style as he carried him over to the kitchen island, seating him in one of the chairs.

Pulling out a few ingredients, he started on making some pancakes for them as it was the early morning and (much to his annoyance) was also hungry. They sizzled in pan, turning them over when they turned a golden brown on one side and placing it on a plate when it was done. Stacking four on two plates, he dropped some eggs, bacon and sausage in the oil, releasing them from their torture chamber and onto the same plates. He handed one to Omi with a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat his, barely holding it down as he glanced at the other. The younger male's eating wasn't revolting no, he hadn't even started yet; it was just so hilarious how he looked at them as if it was going to eat him and the brunette wouldn't help but want to laugh. Didn't he know how to eat?

"Omi…heh, the food is not going to eat you…you eat it…" Chase interjected, trying not to snicker at how ridiculous the statement sounded. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it magic or a disease at the idea of him laughing at something that didn't involve hurting others.

Coughing to quiet down his snickers, he went back to his breakfast, smiling when the other finally took a bite only to gobble it down minutes after. He wondered if the other had eaten in a while and frowned, realizing he was a bit thin.

'But that will soon change…' Chase thought, smirking evilly.

In the next few days Chase fattened up his hybrid into a healthy one, providing him with more than enough attention and love that not only made his little one happy but also very naughty as he sometimes played tricks on the brunette. He was angry when they went out of bounds but forgave him when he apologized after realizing his tricks went a bit too far for liking. In a word, they were getting together fine…that is until Chase finally couldn't deny his not too innocent feelings for the other when his fifth boner in two weeks appeared in the night and woke him up.

He knew it was wrong as it was another guy, heck the other even though he was getting older and taller quite quickly (appearing eleven now) was as innocent as can be and that made it even more wrong. That's why he kept denying it but now it seemed out of control and Chase had no choice but to separate himself away from Omi was much as he could even if it hurt him.

That went on until the day of the witch's birthday, Chase dressing quietly in his room with an indifferent look on his face though inside he was a complete wreak of tornadoes of screams, dangerous hurricanes of cries and whirlpool of agony. The obviously huge gap between him and Omi had grown more than he had expected; his little one wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore and his heart grew a bit tighter, his agony growing stronger. He hadn't wanted this to happen, only to distance himself long enough so he could get over his feelings but the separation had only made it worse, his feelings developing from just simple lust into love. The pain had ached even more when the other started distancing himself too, often refusing to play with him and playing by himself. He had cried living tears whenever that happened, and it happened quite often.

Sighing as his russet eyes betrayed him and suddenly grew sad, Chase placed on his clothes, looking as normal and as hot as ever. Black diesel Larkee 88Z straight jeans hugged his thighs in the right way and pronounced his hips, making his fair skin pop out enough to see in a crowd instantly as well as giving him a dangerous, seductive edge. A white biased stripe dress shirt covered part of it; some of the top buttons open as well as the bottom ones revealing his toned muscles from training which left nothing to imagine. His feet snug in some black Cuban heel suede boots blended nicely with his pants and gave off a causal outlook (although he looked anything but casual), a diamond earring in his right air and a diamond watch as his finishing touches with his outfit, his hair in a low ponytail. He looked handsome, hot and down right sex on legs; he wouldn't be surprised if one was bold enough to drug him and keep him in her basement.

His door opening interrupted his admiring of self and he looked up, gasping as if god had come down and simply said to him right there, "Here I am…I am unstoppable and you know you want me…". He wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Russet eyes raked down his hybrid's body, taking in every aspect as if he was going to get a pop quiz and he needed to study right away.

Blue Levis Vintage 1947 501 straight fit jeans hugged thighs perfectly, curving hips smoothly and perhaps emphasizing the butt more, a black striped shirt covering part of the belt which looked like shimmering blue and leaving the imagination running wild especially Chase's whose one was already wild. Normal white sneakers covered his feet and his only jewelry was an identical diamond watch to Chase's although the band was white while Chase's was black. **(1) **

In a full statement: Chase wanted to jump like a jungle panther and 'play' to the full extents with his 'playmate'.

"You look hot…I-I mean, you look nice…" He commented, wincing when he made a slip. He never made slips; it wasn't even in his vocabulary…it was an _accident_ not a slip, definitely not a slip. Omi blushed and nodded, still not making eye contact even though he wasn't staring at anywhere but his face. Sighing in relief and anguish as he lost the mood, Chase sprayed them with his cologne, closing his eyes in bliss when he sniffed it on Omi after wards secretly.

It smelled even better than it was on him and…oh god, he was in it deep.

They made the party fashionably late, the loud music already threatening to break the whole house and windows (well…the rest anyways) and the place stocked with people that Chase was sure Wuya didn't know the half of but he couldn't help being impressed. When she made a vow to make her parties better than the last, she had truly meant it…

The crowd was hard to get around, the brunette having to hold onto his hybrid's hand in case they separated but eventually they made it to a more 'open' space which didn't hold that much people, although a glance at the side told why. Pulling his innocent and untainted hybrid away to a more secluded area without any naughty actions or such, Chase grinned at the other, squeezing his hand to get his attention when he wasn't looking.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, his grin faltering when he noticed he was still not being looked at in the eye. Omi nodded in response and looked away, paying attention to something else with barely concealed excitement.

Chase sighed in envy, and walked off to get drinks for both of them. His little one (not so little anymore since he was now fifteen) hadn't had that look since that last time when he had filled the bath with warm water for an eight year old looking Omi who had still not gotten over with his fascination after the first time. That was the first time that Chase had discovered that his hybrid was a cat that _loved_ water; if he was another animal in his real life, he was sure it would have been a fish. (**2) **Chuckling at the memory, he grabbed two cups and took a sip of some, frowning when he tasted a bit of liquor. His sweet and innocent hybrid couldn't drink that and be corrupted, that would not do. Making his way through the crowd again, he slipped in quickly in the kitchen (or what was left of it) and raided the fridge, trying to find some non alcoholic drink. Grabbing two bottles of milk (he didn't want to suffer a hangover the next day), he made his way back to Omi who was currently batting at a little fly.

Smiling sadly at the scene that would probably never happen again in his presence, he recorded it in his mind to fall back on in case he went insane from lack of attention (technically he wasn't) and had to send him away in case he harmed the poor guy. Shaking his thoughts away, he jumped when black eyes peered back at his russet ones for the first in a long time, groaning mentally when they broke eye contact as quickly as it had come. He was sure that Omi was now back to his old self but it seemed he thought too soon…Handing a bottle over to Omi, he sipped his, glancing over secretly at the other. He didn't sip his much less open it, looking at it with indifference. Frowning at the strange reaction, he reached out to ask what was wrong when his hand was slapped away, Omi glaring slightly back at him.

Smiling sadly for the hundredth time that night, Chase slipped his stinging hand in his pocket, finishing off his milk in one gulp and wishing that he was the spiked punch. It would have helped his nerves even if it would have caused him a hangover the next morning. His face was indifferent, his eyes watching the others in boredom as they danced.

But inside he felt like his world had just blasted up into millions of pieces without an explanation and he felt like crying and tearing his freaking eyes out if he stopped until he started to cry blood. The separation had not only caused bigger troubles than before, but it had caused heartache, the brunette rubbing his sore hand. That was a true rejection; there was no clearer one as the message spoke volumes not even a god could keep out. _Stay away from me_

Shaking the stinging in his eyes away, Chase spoke again but quieter, sounding as dead as if his inflated soul having been popped and dropped painfully back down to earth. That was really how it felt. "There's nothing exciting here…let's go home…" His hand twitching to hold the younger male's hand again, Chase walked off into the crowd again, expecting that his little…no…not his little one anymore…_the_ hybrid would follow him. Glancing over just to make sure, he sighed in relief as Omi was following him. He had read enough books to know that when you thought someone was following you, they mostly weren't.

Going through the crowd was even more difficult than before as the crowd had gotten bigger, it didn't help that all seem to be grinding on each other. Gritting his teeth when he felt a grind on his left thigh, he quickly slipped out the door, his hybrid following him minutes after.

His clothes were now rumbled up and one of his socks was missing even though his shoe wasn't (**3), **but yet the neko still looked as adorable and as sexy as ever. Chuckling at the bewildered look on his face, Chase walked off down to his car, driving off as soon as the other was seated properly inside. The trip back was silent, very tense as if someone moved a strand would break and the dogs in hell would break loose and destroy the world (well that was what Chase felt) and the trip inside was even more silent and tense. No goodnights were exchanged (although that stopped and it was kind of one sided), not even a whisper as both men climbed up in their rooms. It was only then did hell really break loose…

Screaming violently in frustration in his pillow, Chase cried hot streams of anguish as his heart squeezed and squeezed with agony, the painful rejection becoming an instant reminder in his head as he laid there. He wished more than anything that he could take back the night, take back everything of what he did in the past to cause such separation; anything to get back his sweet innocent little one back to him, back in his arms with his shiny bald head, his soft yellow neko ears and tail, even his taunting. He would give his own life to get that back…his own soul…it was too heavy for him anyways…

"Omi…my little one…my sweet, innocent neko, I'm so sorry…" He cried, looking very pathetic even though he still looked deliciously sexy. If anyone had told him before he even got Omi that he would be acting pathetic, crying like a school girl in his own room with his sexy clothes on the eve of his 'friend's birthday then he would have punched them in the face, kicked them in the nuts and tried to take their noses off for even thinking such an idea much less saying it to him. Too bad it came a reality. An unexpected voice cut through the air like a knife, silencing Chase right in mid cry.

"You idiot I'm not that sweet and innocent neko anymore so get over yourself…I have grown you know…" Omi screeched, frowning at his owner's miserable state.

Chase wiped his tears and sat up, sniffling a bit as he tried to look anywhere but at the angry hybrid standing in his doorway. He was a bit shocked at the sudden undertone, sounding much more masculine and mature than earlier but otherwise it sounded much like Omi. Grimacing at how pathetic he must look in front of his hybrid no less, he jumped slightly when warm, comforting arms wrapped themselves around him and warm lips descended onto his cheek. He would have directed those lips to his own but he was too surprised to do it, staring into space as his mind slowed down and tried to comprehend. Omi, realizing this, chuckled and pushed him down, towering over him with a triumphant smile. He never knew how slow his master was until now…but he would be the same so he didn't judge harshly…now if only he wouldn't take so long…

Chase blinked furiously as his mind went back to its normal speed and looked up at the smiling neko, raising an eyebrow at how well the other had towered him. Although he had a feeling there was more than just towering over him done tonight. How right he was…

"Um…Omi? You…uh…" He stuttered, blushing furiously as he felt a hard object against his leg; it felt like a brick for god's sake.

Omi chuckled again and silenced the rest of his stuttering with a deep kiss, the other soon becoming puddle in his hands without so much as a complaint. Slipping his tongue through velvet lips, he mapped out the warm cavern willingly given to him and even playing a mixture of soccer/American football with the other, relishing in the moans offered to him. His erection became even harder if it was possible. Sliding down and nipping at his neck, he created many hickies making his first big and obvious to anyone who dared to take what was his, smirking at the muffled moans.

It seemed Chase was being naughty and hiding his moans…now that won't do…

Biting at his bottom lip, he licked the slight blood off of them as an apology and made his quest down, the shirt having been thrown away in the midst of their snogging and so had full access to pink nipples that were more alert than a general at war with one quick lick. Smirking at the moan that had escaped, he bit, sucked and pulled at them with his mouth and tongue, enjoying the gasps and other noises that his master couldn't hold back.

Making his way further down south, he stopped at Chase's belly button, his tongue dipping in and out like a snake in a basket while his hands and tail removed the black pants. Although they were quite sexy, they were currently in the way…

Throwing them only god knows where, Omi proceeded downwards until his mouth was right over the other's erection, breathing deeply on it but not coming any closer. Chase squirmed impatiently as hot breath ghosted over his member, feeling the rest of the blood rush to that point as he began to feel lightheaded.

He knew he was being teased but other than protesting or begging him to relieve him, he was completely at the other's mercy. Other times he would find that completely disturbing as he was always on top (that's kind of a fact) with his previous partners but right now, he didn't really much care. A lick at the slit in his member threw him back into the living and he arched up into the delicious mouth, wanting more of that electrifying contact. Omi chuckled in response and obeyed the silent request, swallowing the whole of it into his mouth and sucking harshly on it, pining the moving hips back down that were pushing the organ further down his throat. He sucked harshly again on it and pulled away, licking the erection as if it was a mere lollipop.

To him, it looked like one…a very tasty one…

Chase groaned as pleasures swam through his body like a school of fish, a warm fire blazing angrily in his stomach as he fought off his orgasm that seem to come up too quick. He never believed he would cum so early in his life but with Omi there were many exceptions but this one, the brunette couldn't allow as he was certain he wouldn't live it down if it happened. But even keeping it back was a task at hand as some slipped from his grasp as more shimmers of pleasure swarmed his body, growing stronger and stronger until…everything exploded. Chase shivered in bliss as his orgasm kept flowing and flowing, right into Omi's delicious mouth, white dots spinning enthusiastically in his vision.

Who knew his hybrid could make an orgasm that powerful and quick with his mouth and tongue? Heck, his after glow was so strong that he could have sworn they were in Hawaii…and what a wonderful afterglow that was…

Omi chuckled at the bliss in his mater's face, coating his finger with his spit before circling around the tight ring of muscles and pushing inside. The sensation was wonderful, tight and very much hot that he had to control himself from pounding hard right into that heat as he wanted this to be pleasurable, not scarring. Moving his finger around a bit, he added another, rubbing Chase's thigh in a soothing way when he groaned a bit from the intrusion. It was obvious the afterglow effects were wearing off.

Moving enthusiastically around now, he pressed down hard on the special bundle of nerves; smirking when his master screamed and his member seem to become half hard instantly. Pressing again but gently on his prostate, Omi groaned at the slight wanton moan released from the other, feeling some of his control slip away quickly as the urge to pound inside him fast and hard revved up fast on him.

Calming himself down, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, his member already slick with a good amount of spit. Rubbing the thigh once more in assurance, he pushed in slowly and squeezed his eyes shut as heat made its way on his tip, fighting down his animalistic urge. He could do that another time, right now it was time to take things slow. Allowing his master to get used to it at a time, he pushed in fully until he was fully seated, gasping for air as he sat still to calm his nerves. Getting himself together he began to move, slowly pulling out to the tip before sliding smoothly in with the same speed, continuing this for several minutes before going a bit faster until he was literally pounding into Chase's flesh, the slap of skin and skin echoing in the room.

The brunette didn't mind, returning each thrust fully, wanton moans releasing themselves as easy as a bird's calling as his prostate was hit over and over again. The fire was blazing even hotter now and he felt like it was lava boiling inside his stomach, bubbling bigger and bigger until erupting like a huge volcano. Omi groaned as the walls tightened on him and released too, his vision going black for a minute before he slumped on his equally exhausted bodies. The air stank with sex and their bodies were currently unclean but none cared at the moment, kissing one last time before falling asleep in seconds. The kiss was as clear as day, even clearer than the rejection and if Chase was awake he would be weeping for joy.

_I love you, you idiot…_

Even though Omi wasn't as sweet and innocent as he thought but no matter what, he'll always be his and vice versa.

**The End**

Ha, you didn't expect that did ya? And you all though Omi was innocent and Chase would have his way with him as always…

Well sorry to burst your bubbles but Chase is now a seke because he just starred uke! MWHAHAHAHA!

Also again this was to go out to the ChaseOmi fans and ChaseOmi cat fans at the same time… so please no haters or flames…

This was my first damnit!

Now for the meanings! w

**1) Chase's band stands for the yang in the yin yang and Omi stands for the yin. It's related to the show as Chase would be on the evil side and Omi the good…w**

**2) Relates to the show also…Omi was the dragon of the water so I made him like water despite being a cat hybrid **

**3) Lol…this one was from a Jonas Brothers episode in Live to Party series or something where their fans stole Joe's socks without taking off his shoes XD**


End file.
